Its about time
by Fallen-Artist
Summary: Naruto used a jutsu that allows him to travel back to past?....can he stop sasuke before its too late again?
1. The accident of time

Chapter 2 part 1 Back to the past/Ninja academy )

One day, Naruto finished a mission, and went to look for Tsunade.

Tsunade:Naruto Uzumaki , you had finish this C rank mission, the original pay was 1000yen, but i need to remove 999yen for the script you had ruin last time.  
Naruto: This is soooooooooooo not fair, its not just my fault only, it was Sasuke's idea. ( Naruto tried to SABO it all to SASUKE!)(thunder srtikes)  
Tsunade: You might be right but everybody else had paid their share already!  
Naruto: But... ero-senin, stole most of my money and go spent it on boring stuffs.(This is soooooo true)  
Tsunade:Thats your own problem, I will now go and buy some sake, you go look for some misson to do on my desk, you can do whatever mission you like, even it kills, return me the money ASAP.  
Naruto: YAY...., i mean OK.:D

(Tsunade leaves, and Naruto search for mission and one catches his mind.  
Mission: Time travel jutsu Client: 007( remember me)  
Type: Jutsu testing Rank: S++ Discription: Use the time travel scroll i sent to travel back in time, i am not sure if the justu user can come back safely, sent a moron there as i don't want to waste a jonin if you take this case.  
Sent someone stupid like Naruto Uzumaki although he had saved a lot of people including me.

Naruto then decided to take the mission and search for the scroll.

Naruto: Kage bunshin no jutsu ( shadow clone justu)  
( Naruto then ruin Tsunade 's office and finally found the scroll in the dustbin.)

(Naruto reads instruction on scroll)  
Naruto: OK here goes, What??? do the hand sign of each 30 times?That means ermmm 250 no , ermm 630 no , OMG 999 times.(He got the number wrong even with calculator)  
but to save Sasuke, which i don't want to, i need to perform the justu.( After 30 minutes later, Naruto form the hand sign damn fast until his hand got on fire!, but he then said time travel jutsu,  
Unfortunately he succeeded)

Inside time vortax Naruto: OMG this like a roller coaster, i feel giddy, (Naruto felt that his body turning back to twleve ,a disgusting boy)

Naruto: Where am i? what happen to my voice? (Suddenly, he felt being hitted on his head)  
Iruka: WT* you think you are doing Naruto?  
Naruto:ermmmm.... time travel justu?  
All moron students: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA( LOLZ)  
Iruka: Naruto, perform the bunshin justu (clone justu)  
Naruto: OK, this is sooo easy Inner Naruto: I can even perform shadow clone, how hard will it be to perform just clone.( Sakura is not the only one with Inner self)

(Naruto form the hand sign and use the clone jutsu)  
Naruto:(proudly) see , this is too easy Iruka sensei.  
Iruka: you better double check your clones.  
Naruto: what?

(Naruto saw all clones drying like siao)  
Iruka: Detension for you Naruto suggested by Sasuke.  
Naruto: what?( Maybe Naruto will not save him from orochimaru)

After School Naruto: Iruka sensei take this ,Haaremu no Jutsu (Harem Technique)  
(Iruka nosebleed for 5 hours, and Naruto escaped)  
On his way to Ichiraku Ramen, he met the third Hokkage.  
Naruto: hey old man, you are still alive? and where's tsunade granny Third: of course i am alive, you think i got killed by orochimaru?I think you know him, and Tsunade? how did you know about her? anyway, she's in vegas, in the casino.  
Naruto thoughts: opps i forgot that granny has not appeared yet.  
Naruto: i mean your wife..... grannny hokkage???? (naruto then runs away)  
Thrid: hey you know wife too ? how did you know them? by the way she's dead. she got struke by thunder.

Naruto then go to Ichiraku Ramen with Iruka sensei who had just woke up.  
Iruka:How did you learn shadow clone?, Never mind though, be sure to work hard for tomorrow's exam NALE( NINJA ACADAMY LEAVING EXAMINATION)  
Naruto: Sure sensei , i will work hard on the clone justu.  
Iruka:How did you know about the test question?  
Naruto: ermmmm.....i want another bowl of extra large ramen. believe it.  
Inner Naruto: feel so weird saying Believe it now.

The next day

Iruka: now the genin examination shall begin, the question is Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique aka substiution jutsu)  
Naruto: That was easy like counting abc, i think after c is t a x i right?  
(After c is actually e everybody knows)  
Guy: i am so proud of you 007!

(the exam begins)  
Sasuke: I use everyday as there is trap set by itachi in the house, i am sooo going to kill him.(you will regret it in the furture)  
Iruka: Sasuke , Pass with flying colours( can colours fly? oh yeah thats why the sky is blue)

Guy: I am soooo proud of you 007, you know that too!!

Sakura: ermmm i guess this is pretty easy huh?  
Iruka: Sakura-sama ,pass.

Kiba:I, like , Sasuke use it everyday to snatch akamaru's food.(Does this have to do with subsitution)  
Iruka: Kiba, pass but akamaru failed!

Shino:....... sub.... way eat fresh Iruka: Shino, pass , give me that sandwich.

Hinata: ermmmm.....ermmmm....ermmmm....ermmmm Iruka: Hinata, you pass, for no reason

Shikamaru:What a drag.  
Iruka: just do it Shikamaru: Shadow possesion jutsu... ok ticked i pass.  
Iruka: WHAT THE **** go die ( throw shuriken)  
(Shikamaru subsitute with table)  
Iruka: fine you pass

Ino:.... i am gonna beat Sakura....Sama Iruka: Ino , you failed!  
Ino: What?  
Iruka: just kidding (LOL, a childish sensei)

chouji: potato chip subsitute with the BBQ flavoured one.  
Iruka: you pass and thats mine chips(BBQ cost 50 yen more than original flavoured one)

Hinata:Naruto-kun hope you can pass with no reason like me.  
Naruto:HAHAHAHAHAHA... for dunno what reason i laugh, HAHAHA , this is so easy subsitute iruka sensei and me (Naruto says, hmmmmm Iruka pass)  
Iruka: yay, i pass the exam..... wait a sec i am the sensei ,baka naruto and i pass away years ago, i mean the exam.

500 Students later Iruka: OK, only 10 of you pass, the one we dunno is 999! and he got strike by thunder and injured, so we excluded him even he pass the test.(007: so poor thing)

Iruka: listen ,before i kill..... you all with kunai, from tomorrow onwards all of you will follow your own new sensei teacher.  
Naruto:(cutting) i know all the groups, me ,sakura , 007 will be the same group (i thought is Sasuke?) then shikamaru,ino, chouji will be team 10, hinata,kiba,shino will be team 8, and sasuke you will be alone with orochimaru.  
Sasuke:who the hell is orochimaru? is he gonna help me kill my brother?  
naruto: ermmmm, yes go go , he can summon giant snape too.  
Iruka:**** you naruto, you got most correct but, sasuke is in the same group as you not 007, he is with 999,911 Sakura:^ ^ YAY!  
U

Part 2 Mizuki strikes late/Kakashi sensei 


	2. The return of mizukKakashi senseii

chapter 2 time travelling part 2:Mizuki strikes late/Kakashi sensei

After the NALE Naruto remembers that Mizuki, the evil, bad, unkind, foolishly, foolishful , moronic, stupid, idiotic, gay(happy) teacher.  
will ask moron students like Naruto which failed the exam to steal the scroll of forbidden justu.

Inner Naruto: so i shall go stop that evil, bad, unkind, foolishly, foolishful , moronic, stupid, idiotic, gay teacher to get the scroll.

Naruto then decided to go guard the door of hokkage's house.

10.30pm, the time where he goes and steal the scroll. expectedly, those evil, bad, unkind, foolishly, foolishful , moronic, stupid, idiotic, gay teacher's slave? will be there.  
but Naruto is now where to be seen.

10.31pm, those student came out, with the scroll, and mizuki steal and tried to murder them, but Naruto came and said Naruto: wait you evil, bad, unkind, foolishly, foolishful , moronic, stupid, idiotic, gay teacher.  
Mizuki: WHAT??????? go die nine-talied fox kid i can't believe u pass the exam, i wanted you to steal the scroll at first.  
Naruto: Of course i pass, i am not so useless, stupid, evil, bad, unkind, foolishly, foolishful , moronic, stupid, idiotic, gay like you!  
Mizuki: **** you, i am gonna kill you, go moronic studetns.  
Moronic students: hey evil, bad, unkind, foolishly, foolishful , moronic, stupid, idiotic, gay teacher what did you called us?  
Mizuki: i said moronic, Moronic , MORONIC students GO ATTACK.  
Moronic students: OK

Naruto then use kage bunshin no justu and each of them used rasengan!(are you trying to kill them)  
Moronic student: OMG sensei he is too powerful. i think we can beat him.  
Naruto: What? hey morons check this out, (Naruto used Rasengan at Mizuki)  
Mizuki: oh ****, team rocket blasting off again (this is the first time!)

(Mizuki met team rocket in the sky)  
Mizuki:Hi team rocket, i am yours greatest fans.  
Jessie/James:Oh really? are you blasting off too?  
Mizuki: Meaowth thats right.  
Meaowth:Hey thats my line!  
(And then they fly happily ever after)

Naruto:Saw that? so don't dream about beating me morons.  
(one of the moron student punch him from the back)  
Naruto:**** you kids, you are so going to die moron Student:I thought we are about the same age moron.  
Naruto:Thats not the point, the point is "Tashuu kage bunshin no justu" (multiple shadow clone justu)  
Naruto:So 1000- 500 moron kids= 359 shadow clone left, i used the calculator, i can't be wrong.(you are still wrong)  
And Naruto went home and eat ramen everyday.

The next day (Naruto went to the ninja acdamy to listen to the results)  
Naruto: Hi everybody, i am here to make some noise/321 make some noise.  
(Naruto then find nobody there)  
Naruto: hey Iruka sensei what the heck happen?  
Iruka: o since you had announce the results yesterday, we decided to ask everybody to meet there new sensei today, did'nt you recieve the letter the letter self destruct after one hour we sent them.  
Naruto: o yeah....... i forgot. :D Inner Naruto:And yeah i miss the chance to kiss sasuke, and avoid attack by his female fans.

(Naruto then went to the first place they met Kakashi)  
Sakura:Hey you are late Naruto, although our sensei is too.  
Naruto:Kakashi sensei is always late.  
Sakura:Who is Kakashi? is he our new sensei? how did you know his name?  
Naruto: I think i saw his name before..... so lets make a trap to punish him for being late.. HAHas Sakura: Dun do that, and you are late too , shall we punish you?  
(Naruto place 20 over pies using strings and connected it with the door)  
Naruto: heheeheee,  
Inner Naruto: Heehee, last time the duster plan didn't work very well as Kakashi's hair is white, now lets gives him a taste of pie.(where did he get the pies? and where's mine)  
Sakura: Stop it naruto....we will get into trouble Inner Sakura: yay Baka i love pranks. Hope sensei quickly come.  
Sasuke: Ya moron, he is a jonin, he won't fall for it( Deja vuu)  
(The door is open and 20 over pies is thrown at Kakashi's face)  
Kakashi:My name is hattake kakashi and i am your new...... ( being thrown by pies)..pies?  
Naruto: Hi sensei, are you our new pie?  
Inner Sasuke: oh crap, he fall for it, is he really a jonin?(Inner 007:Yes he is)  
Kakashi: My first impression on you all..... you are a bunch of idiots from circus and the pie is tasty, it is a great dessert/breadfast, can i have cherry flavor next time?(banana is good too!)

Kakashi:Now lets meet on the roof(Kakashi dissapear)  
(on the roof)  
Kakashi: well, lets introduce ourself first.  
Naruto:His name is hatakke kakashi, things he like: make out paradise, things he hate: he said he dun want to tell us about it, i think is Maito guy, dreams for the future: he said he never thought about it and he has a lots of hobbies.  
Guy: i am so proud of you know that....... wait a sec, Kakashi hates ME?  
Kakashi: how did you know about that?do you know what is privacy?  
Naruto: ermmmm my English is no very good,my maths is(LOL it is)  
Kakashi: then what is 1+1?  
Naruto: 3 moron Guy:wow you know that, i have been thinking about this question for 3 years.( WTH for so long)  
Kakashi: I can see that your maths is good.(Wow he is "blind")  
Kakashi: what about yourself?  
Naruto: i am naruto uzumaki, i love ramen and hate the 3 minutes i need to wait after pouring water into the ramen cup, my hobby is eating different kinds of ramen, and my dreams is to beat up some snake and become the hokkage..... blah blah blah.  
Kakashi: what about the pink-haired girl-sama?  
Naruto: She is Haruno Sakura, she like that jerk there, hobby is to look at the jerk there, and dream is to marry the jerk there but it will never ever happen.  
Kakashi: What she hates then maths teacher?  
Sakura:NARUTO( oh she still say it, too bad naruto)  
Kakashi: what about the jerk there?  
Sasuke: I am Sasuke uchiha,  
Naruto: the moron Sasuke: I dun escially like/hate anything Naruto: He like power and hate itachi Sasuke: I got no hobby Naruto: his hobby is to play GTA Sasuke: my dreams for the future and it will not only be a dream but it will become real.  
Naruto: ya ya you wanna kill your brother... blah blah blah Inner Kakashi: how did minato sensei's son know so many things? it will be interesting.

Kakashi: well thats all for today, we will have a test tomorrow at 6am, and don't eat breakfast, you will puke!  
Naruto: ok bye bye.

The next day Naruto: I am not so stupid, Sakura-chan , so i brought breakfast for you and the jerk over there.  
Sakura: but sensei ask us not to.  
Naruto: so what, sensei is always late so the food will be disgested when he got here, and you are hungry too Right?  
(The three started eating breakfast)

5 hours later Kakashi: sorry i am late, i saw a black cat on the road and i..... ignore it.(huh? that was not an excuess)  
Naruto: ya you are very late.  
(Naruto suddently puke)  
Kakashi: so you ate breakfast.  
Naruto:How did this happen?(curse of Kakashi)  
(but sakura and sasuke did not puke)  
Kakashi: because the idea come from Naruto... so only he puke:D

Next:Chapter2 part3: The bell test/Team 7 formed to be continues soon 


	3. Team 7 reformed

Chapter2 part3: The bell test/Team 7 formed

Kakashi then begins the test.

Kakashi:Hey Naruto , Sakura-sama and the jerk over there, i shall now begin the survival is 11.00am now, i shall set this alarm clock to noon, you can use any meathod to get these two bells Sakura: why is there only two bells,sensei?  
Naruto: Because he want us to know teamwork.  
Inner Kakashi: Wt* how did he know?  
Kakashi: No silly, i want you all to fight and unlock your hidden potential.... blah blah blah Naruto: No Kakashi sensei, you want us to know teamwork.  
Kakashi: Potential Naruto:Teamwork Kakashi: POTENTIAL!  
Naruto: TEAMWORk Kakashi: Teamwork Naruto: POTENTIAL Kakashi: thats right, potential, the test begins

The test begin Sasuke:Oh crap, this team sucks, and since Kakashi wants potential, i will show him mine.  
Naruto: Hey guys trust me, Kakashi is testing us on teamwork, he wants to test us if we would fight with each other for the bell, thats why there is only two bells.  
Sakura: No, he wants to kick you out.  
Inner Sakura: And then i can be alone with Sasuke-kun ^^ (After a while)  
Kakashi:Looks like they had themselve well hidden, Ninja tactic number 0 Naruto: Shinobi must hide his presence(Naruto sneak up from behind)  
Kakashi:WHAT?  
Naruto: Hi Kakashi sensei, Why aren't you reading that boring book?  
Inner Kakashi: How did he sneak up behind without me knowing? its too fast for a genin to do that, and his performance is completely different from what Iruka had said.  
Kakashi: Hi Naruto.  
Naruto: Hi sensei, whats up Kakashi: Nothing, take this,Ninja tactic number1 Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Death)  
(Naruto disappeared)  
Kakashi: A Kage bunshin!  
Naruto: you got that right, Sennen Goroshi (From behind)  
Kakashi: OMG!! (Kakashi then disappeared)  
Naruto: Oh, Kakashi sensei, I will find you no matter where you hide!  
Inner Naruto: Danm, i can't hit Kakashi sensei with Sennen Goroshi in future/past.  
(Naruto then decided to go and help Sakura)

Sakura: Where is Sasuke?  
Kakashi: I am here, Ninja tactic number2, Genjustu Sakura: , Help me (Sakura saw Sasuke dating Ino)(Kakashi had improve torturing people's mind)  
Naruto: Kai( release)  
Sakura: whew, thanks Naruto, i will never drag you to Jail if i got the chance to be the head of Anbu( First chapter)  
Naruto: Now lets fight Kakashi sensei together, i had been waiting a long time to beat sensei properly.  
Kakashi: You just know me yesterday.  
Naruto: Like i care..... Rasengan Kakashi: Wow, thats Minato sensei's justu.  
Inner Kakashi:Did Sensei teach him that jutsu when he was born?( It must be)  
Sakura: Since did you become that powerful?  
Naruto: I am always.......(Really)  
Sasuke: Hey loser, I shall help you to defeat sensei.  
Inner Sasuke: How did he learn that jutsu, is really that loser Naruto?  
Inner Naruto: Stop calling me loser, i am stronger than you jerk over there.(The inner's conversation)  
(Both join force to fight Kakashi)  
Naruto: Hey sensei, look a flying monkey Kakashi: where?  
(Naruto then snatch the book from Kakashi's hand)  
Sasuke: Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu, (Great Fireball Technique)  
Kakashi:I think i underestimate a bunch of idiots and a jerk.  
Kakashi: Well... there is Teamwork here, and its lunch time.  
Naruto: I told you so..... its lunch time now Inner Kakashi: Lucky its lunch time or i might actually lost to them Naruto: Anyway.... Kakashi sensei i got a hostage here.  
Kakashi:What? My teddy Bear who kiss me goodnight before i sleep?  
Naruto:NO, how about your favourite book?  
Kakashi: Snow white and the seven dwaft?...or Cinderalla?(Little mermaid)  
Naruto: No, sensei, here's a hint: Jiraya.... the ero-sennin?  
Kakashi: OMG, I am his number one fan...... :D , you got his autograph?  
Naruto: No , but i got your book.  
Kakashi:Little Mermaid?  
Naruto: NOOOOOOOOO! Make-up paradise,moron Kakashi: Make-up paradise...... moron? is that a new book?  
Naruto: Oh God help me.... when did Kakashi become that stupid, did Guy kick his head and he become moronic when he said he hate him?  
Kakashi: you seems to know everything.... but it will recover after one day.  
Guy: Naruto you know that too, i am soooooo proud of you.

Kakashi: anyways, all of you shall failed.  
Naruto: What! we had teamwork Sasuke: And potential Sakura: and inner self , how can you fail us?  
Naruto: and your book as hostage.  
Kakashi: just kidding( when Kakashi become that childish?, OMG Iruka childish disease)

Anyway they had lunch and ended the day with Naruto puking again, for eating breakfast.

The next day Kakashi: You shall be proud of yourself... you are the first badge of student i pass.  
Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura: How cruel!  
Kakashi: Anyways, we shall have our first mission tommorrow. and Don't eat breakfast, you will still puke, so in order to break the curse.... stop eating breakfast forever.  
Sasuke: I wish to learn the curse sensei.....( we know who he wish to curse)

Chapter2 part 4: The first Mission/ Momochi Zabuza to be 


	4. The first missionZabuza returns?

Chapter2 part 4: The first Mission/ Momochi Zabuza

Two days after the bell test.

Sakura: Kakashi sensei is late..... again.....as usual.  
Naruto:Ya and he broke his record.  
Sasuke: Of what? Killing people and BMs?  
Inner Naruto: Ya thats you.  
Naruto:No, I mean that he is late for 13 hours..... on a friday.... it is so unlucky.  
Sakura: Friday the thirteen? Why not thursday the twelve?

Kakashi: Yo, sorry for being late, I saw that black cat again.  
Sakura: So, you ignore it again....(THATS NOT AN EXCUSE)  
Kakashi: Noooo..... i did not.  
Naruto: Wow ... amazing.... so what did you do with it?  
Kakashi: I look at it for 5 seconds before i leave...... it is perfectly normal.  
Naruto: that won't take you 13 hours. What about the other..... ermmm..... 5 hours,58minutes and 55 seconds?(He only got the seconds right)  
Inner Naruto: I used the calculator.....(You are still wrong)  
Kakashi: I am lost in the path of life( He walked around his house for ?????? rounds)  
Sasuke: Whatever, lets start the mission(I like anything better.... it is fizzy)  
Kakashi:Team 9-2 our first mission is...(cutting by Naruto)  
Naruto: Hey i though we are team 7? why are we team 8?  
Sakura: Wow your maths are "really" good!  
Naruto: thanks Sakura chan Sakura: Thats not a compliment, Baka Naruto.  
Kakashi:Anyways, our first mission is...... catching a cat .... Which is the cat outside my house.  
Naruto: why didn't you catch it when you saw it just now.  
Kakashi: Cause I don't want to be late :D Team 7: .  
Kakashi: lets catch it now.... we are late for 13 hours( And whose fault was that?)

Team 7 spilt up

5 minutes later Sasuke: This is a waste of time.  
Naruto: I know.... unless you can time travel.....(I wish i can do that, to take my pie back)  
Sakura: hey guys, i caught it.... its a piece of cake.  
Naruto: wow Sakura-chan, thats was pro and i thought it was a cat?  
Sasuke: Moron, thats a metaphor.  
Naruto: whats a metaphor?  
Sasuke: forget it.  
Naruto: ok, whats your name? i "forget" it.  
Sasuke: Cut it out.  
Naruto: Are we gonna cut the cat? i mean thats cruel.  
Sasuke: Why am i with this group of idiot?  
Naruto: Its Mr Masashi kishimoto's fault, his the one that plan this( Wow, Neji is right whatever happen is plan to happen)  
Sakura: stop it, you two, lets bring the cat to Kakashi sensei, and where is he?  
Naruto/Sasuke: He is reading his book somewhere.  
Kakashi: Its good that you two have "teamwork".;  
Sakura: Here's the cat sir Kakashi: Did i mention thats not the only cat i saw, and thats not the one our client wants.  
Team 7: WT----*

After 3 days of searching.... Kakashi said that he found the cat Sakura: I think that look like the first cat we found.  
Kakashi: It is, i forgot to mention i cannot see with one eye open, I "mis-look" it last time.  
Client: Hey its you team 9-2.  
Naruto: we are not team 8!  
Client: anyway, i bought a new cat you can keep my old one.  
Team 7 "Fainted" upon hearing this.

The next day Sakura: Sensei said that we had a new mission today Sasuke: and you think that its good?  
Naruto: Ya what if it ends up like the previous one?  
Kakashi: good teamwork, Naruto.... jerk over there.  
Sakura: its unusual that you come here today so early, its only been 3 hours Kakashi: thats right cause i didn't see any cat outside my house today as you had caught all cats in Konoha.  
Naruto: So whats the new mission? Catching Dog?  
Kakashi: No its catching Rats.  
Team 7: What?  
Kakashi: just kidding....( Childish as usual) our mission is.  
Naruto: Protecting a bridge bulider and fight missing-nin?  
Kakashi:Ermmmm.... yes for the first..... but.... not so sure about the second one... it will be a A rank mission if that happen.  
Naruto: believe it, it will happen

5 hours the gate of konoha Kakashi:This is our client Tazuna.  
Naruto: Hi old man Tazuna how's your Grandson,Inari? and you should not lie to us about shinobi hunting you.  
Tazuna: How did you know about my grandson and shinobi hunti... i mean bulgars robbing me.  
Naruto: Then how did you come here without bulgar robbing?  
Kakashi: Stop it and start the mission.... we are already late by 5 hours.

After a few miles from Konoha, Naruto saw the puddle of water.  
Naruto: Yo, Sasuke can you evaporate the puddle of water there?  
Sasuke: Stop being a sissy and lets go loser Naruto.  
Naruto: just do it 's for your own good.  
Suddenly two moron came out of the puddle of water.  
Meizu: Take care of that orange moron and blue moron. I will take care of the copy cat.  
Inner Sakura: Am i invisible?  
Gouzu attack Naruto but he disappear.

Gouzu:Its a clone!  
Meizu:Its a clone!  
Sakura:Its a clone?  
Sasuke:Its a clone?  
Kakashi:I know its a clone.  
Tazuna:Its a clone? What's a clone anyway.  
Naruto: Yes it is a clone( dropping from the sky with rasengan)  
Gouzu fainted upon the attack Meizu: Great chance, ( Meizu attack Kakashi)(Kakashi disappears)

Meizu: Clone again!  
Sakura:Clone again?  
Sasuke:Clone again?  
Tazuna:Not again!  
Naruto: Hey you copied me Kakashi sensei.  
Meizu look up the sky, scared that Kakashi attack from air like Orange moron.  
Kakashi: I wasn't(Kakashi attack from underground)

After they tied them up Naruto: See, i told you.  
Sakura: How did you know that enemies was in the puddle Naruto?  
Kakashi: Cause.  
Naruto: It had not been raining for 5 weeks( Its 5 days) so how can there be puddles?  
Kakashi: Hey thats my line, since the first time i seen you, you have been stealing my you ever read the script?( Naruto do not dare to touch another scpirt after the first chapter.  
Naruto: I told that there is shinobi after him, sent by Gato Sasuke: Why didn't you say so earlier?  
Naruto: I did, but nobody believe me, and you called me a sissy,jerk.  
Sasuke: I didn't call you sissy jerk, i just called you sissy.  
Sakura: And who is Gato?  
Naruto: He is some bad guy who want to prevent Tazuna from buliding the bridge and sent shinobi to assasinate him and those two over there are part of it, but they are useless, and we need to be careful about Zabuza and his little friend Haku who cheated my feeling upon making me believe that his a girl jus like Deidara.  
(thats a long breath he have)  
Kakashi: I had heard of Zabuza he had challange me for blah blah did you know about him?  
Naruto: ermmm... I had heard of him.... he is one of the sushi any how cut mist swordmen guy right? like Kisame.  
Kakashi: No it is The seven swordmen of the hidden mist who cut got some part right though.  
Zabuza: How could a little orange moron know my name?  
Naruto: Hi Momochi Zabuza how's Haku?  
Inner Zabuza: How did he know Haku and the "plan"?  
Zabuza: Who is Haku?(pretending) And i hate people calling me my full name. You can call me Coolest guy in hidden mist.  
Naruto: And i hate people calling me little orange can call me The guy who is better than Sasuke, who want to be Hokkage, love Sakura, love ramen.  
Kakashi: You can call me Super Babe Magnet.  
Naruto/Zabuza: Nobody's talking to you!  
Kakashi: Great teamwork...Naruto and ......ZABUZA?  
Zabuza: Lets cut the talking and lets F for fight.

Zabuza: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)  
Kakashi: Moron, i can still see you Team 7 and Tazuna was sitting on the ground watching the fight.  
Naruto:Kakashi sensei use your sharingan now... don't be surprised jerk over there.  
Inner Kakashi: Is there anything he don't know?(1+1 i guess)  
(The two start using hand signs)  
Kakashi: Take this,Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile Technique)  
(At the same time)  
Zabuza: Suiryuudan no Jutsu.... what....how did he?  
Inner Zabuza: Its like he can read my mind..... OMG can the sharigan predict future)  
Naruto: No! For idiot like you and the jerk, it can. For normal person, it can't but for some reason it genius like me,(look who's talking)  
Kakashi: It just slows down movements.  
Zabuza: You can read mind too, The guy who is better than Sasuke, who want to be Hokkage, love Sakura, love ramen?  
Naruto: Ya, Cool guy in hidden sushi and you remember my name? I remember yours too.( Ya, right)  
(An hidden mist Anbu came and shoot senpon at Zabuza)  
Naruto: Stop acting Haku, we know its you Sakura: We do?  
Sasuke: we do?  
Kakashi: we do?  
Tazuna: We does!.....right?  
Haku: No you don't we had just met.  
Naruto: so now you admit your name is Haku? and i know you are a boy.  
Haku: I never said that i am a girl.... and you had never seen me Zabuza:But he really looked like a girl.  
Kakashi: Hey i though you are dead.  
Zabuza: Nah..... Haku just hit me on "fake dead" point, of course i am not that stupid to reveal our plans.  
Naruto: You just did, sushi guy.  
Zabuza: Hey Haku I think u had hit the "real dead" point.  
Haku: OMG.... are you all right?  
Zabuza: I think i had seen the light..... oh its the sunlight. Just kidding.  
Sasuke: About what? the sunlight?  
Zabuza: Obviously........... not... I mean the "Dead point"  
Haku: and you cheated my feeling.  
Naruto: Thats what you did to me.... You Fake girl of sushi swordmen.  
Haku: Look, a flying Guy- Maito Guy Everyone: we had no appetite after looking at him, thats why we are not looking.  
Haku: How about..... a flying Team rocket?  
Everyone: WHERE?  
(Haku and Zabuza leaves)  
Kakashi: Oh **** we had lost sight of them.  
Naruto: I should have known that was a trick.  
Kakashi: never mind.... cause Naruto....(Musical tone) Everybody makes mistake, everybody has those days.  
Tazuna: you watch Hannah montana too?  
Kakashi:Ya thats my favourite show..... that girl is soooo like my lover.  
Everybody looks at him and asked who was it?  
Kakashi: I will not say unless Zabuza come back and asked me to.  
Zabuza: Who was your lover?  
Kakashi: What the Hell?  
Zabuza: you said that you will say if i i return even i might be tortured....murdered..... darkened by you...but i return to sell those news to paparazi.  
Kakashi: Fine her name is..... (secret....secret)  
Everybody: Wow she's your lover!  
Kakashi: anyway lets continue F for fighting.  
2nd round(looks like we had skip lots of parts)(who cares)  
Kakashi VS Zabuza Haku VS Naruto and Sasuke

Haku: Demonic ice mirror Sasuke: Wow i look so handsome( yes you are)  
Naruto: I look as handsome right?( No you aren't)  
Haku: do i look a little fat?(yes you aren't)

Meanwhile.  
Sakura is having tea with Tazuna Sakura: this tea is nice..... what is it called?  
Tazuna: its called Tazuna specially made tea for morons.  
Sakura: No wonder it taste so nice... even the name is nice.

Meanmeanwhile.  
Zabuza: Go die super babe magnet....Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)  
Kakashi: Under the sea... i love swimming.  
Zabuza: stop singing.  
Kakashi: No, don't you think its amazing that i can sing in water?  
Zabuza:ermmm are you some kind of fish?  
(Kisame: Did somebody said fish? Nobody, shark of hidden sushi)

Back to Haku Haku:Hey Naruto look at this mirror.... it makes people ugly Naruto: Hey sasuke try that mirror, Haku says it make people look like revenger.  
Sasuke: although i don't care about my looks but i will still try it.  
a few seconds later Sasuke: HAKU i saw Naruto inside that mirror.  
Haku: Huh?  
Sasuke: Naruto in that revenger mirror... he looks so ugly like the original.  
Naruto: I hate you jerk.

Meanwhile Sakura: hey can i have another cup of tea?  
Tazuna: No, its for me.  
Sakura: give me or elze....i will.  
Tazuna: do what?  
Sakura: I will pour the tea away... into me and my big mouth.(wow I though that Sakura only had a big forehead)  
Inner Sakura: Hey **** you 007.

Meanmeanwhile Zabuza: Don't you think its getting boring here?  
(Kakashi had drowned)  
Zabuza: OMG what have i done?  
Kakashi: what you did?  
Zabuza: I forgot to buy the New series of Make-up paradise.  
Kakashi: Really? you read them too? i had the whole series including the New one in my pocket( Wow thats a huge pocket to hold 13 books)  
Zabuza:Didn't the water soak them?(Zabuza realese the water prison)  
Kakashi: No i used a jutsu to keep my pocket dry no matter what, even i am underwater.  
Zabuza: WOW.... jonin in konoha sure get lots of yen.I work for Gato for 5 years and i can only afford to buy 3 books.( How stingy Gato can be? Each book only cost 1000yen)  
Kakashi: I can lend you mine.  
Zabuza: Wow you are such a great friend.(And a great magnet....is Zabuza a Babe)  
After they read 10 books.  
Zabuza: Wow i want those book.  
Kakashi: why i thought you had read them?  
Zabuza: Nooooooooooooooo....i want to keep them forever... and i need Haku to read for me....i dunno how to read!  
Kakashi: No way....thats mine book... and i can read for you.  
Zabuza: No Haku sounds like a girl.....and its so much better than your voice.  
Kakashi: Return me the books.  
Zabuza: No.  
Kakashi: Then die Raikiri(Lightning blade)( what killing his new friend for 10 books)  
Zabuza: Haku.... help me ....(Zabuza was such coward?)

Back to Haku Sasuke: I love these mirrors Naruto: Me too Haku: Me.....(Haku heard a freak calling)  
Haku: Sorry but i GTG.... me three.  
Sasuke: Hey its Kakashi sensei Naruto: chasing Zabuza with make-up paradise?  
Zabuza: Haku help me...(Hid behind Haku)  
Kakashi: Die Zabuza, Lightning blade!  
( Kakashi almost hit Haku but Naruto Push Haku away)  
Kakashi: Yay my books.  
Haku: why..........!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why did Zabuza died before making me sushi dinner tonight?  
Gato:Hmmmm useless moron...... like me.  
All become like Kakashi Everybody: Die Gato With Rasengan+ Raikiri+ Grand fire ball jutsu+ Demonic ice mirror+ inner sakura+Tazuna's tea= Gato blasting off with tea.

In the sky Gato: Hi team rocket i am your second greatest fan.  
Mizuki: yup i am the first.  
James/jessie: are you joining us for blasting off?  
Gato: Thats right Meowth: Thats my line... first Mizuki now Gato What the heck.  
On Earth Naruto: Hey quickly bulid this bridge Ok? remember to name it after me Sasuke: And me too Sakura: And me three Kakashi: don't forget me....four( How childish.... me five)  
In the end Tazuna name the bridge Team 7 + 007 12345 bridge.

After returning to KONOHA Kakashi: Thats a long Part, anyway..... Good job team7.. be sure to sleep early tonight, and eat breakfast.... don't worry Naruto... you will not puke.  
Inner Kakashi: Nah.  
Kakashi: I have a suprise for you guys, tomorrow.  
Guy: ME?  
Kakashi: No, not you guy.

Chapter2 part 5 Chunnin exam/ Anbu of time Chapter2 part 6 Disfigured future/Correcting the future/ Finally The End 


	5. The anbu of time

Chapter2 part 5 Chunnin exam/ Anbu of time

The next day, Naruto meets with Team 7 at Kakashi's house Inner Naruto: Yay ,I am finally going to be a Chuunin.( How did he know he will pass for sure)  
Sakura: why did Kakashi sensei called us here?( yet, he is still sleeping)  
Naruto: He is going to tell us.  
Sasuke: Tell us?  
Naruto: About.  
Sakura: About?  
Naruto: He is going to tell us about.  
Kakashi: The Chunnin exam !  
Team 7 got freak!

Sakura: Look who's here?  
Naruto: who?  
Kakashi: Is it Jiraya, my favourite author?  
Sasuke: Is it Itachi , my evil, bad ,unkind brother?  
Naruto: I know, I know.... is it Orochimaru?  
Sasuke: Who the hell is Orochimaru? ( Ermmmm he told you before.... you should be alone with him remember)  
Naruto: He is ........one of the Sannin Kakashi: Anything..... Whatever.... i love them both.... back to the Chunnin exam.  
Naruto: Is the guys from Hidden Sand coming too?  
Kakashi: Not only them, also Sound, grass and rain.  
Sakura: Hey Naruto, you got friend in Hidden Sand?  
Naruto: No, but they are going to team up with Hidden Sound and attack us with musical notes!  
Sasuke: You mean.... " DO RAY MI FA?  
Naruto: ow my beautiful ears! ( Sasuke you got talent)  
Kakashi: Don't say i never warned you, music is Powerful.  
Naruto: But you didn't warned us!  
Kakashi: I told you NOT to say so, and who's there anyway?  
Sakura: Oh forget it.  
Kakashi: Great whats your name? Oh forget it ,its not fun at all Naruto and Sasuke! and i am gonna introduce all three of you to the exam.  
Naruto: As expected, its here!( the chunnin exam)  
Sakura: what's here?  
Here we go again...... and then .  
Naruto: Anyways, i need to go and inform the Third Hokkage that the Sand is going to attack us!  
(Naruto then disappear)

Naruto reached The Hokkage 's house Naruto: Hey.... Old man, Orochimaru is going to kill you and destory konoha with Hidden Sand!  
Third Hokkage: Whatever you said is not important..... so i..... What! Orochimaru is coming? I better buy something for him thanks orange moron.  
Naruto: I am not orange moron.... call me The guy who is better than Sasuke, who want to be Hokkage, love Sakura, love ramen.  
Third Hokkage: Its a interesting name..... Hmm let me see...... NO. I am gonna use it for myself.  
Naruto( Preparing Rasengan): You like Sakura chan too?  
Third Hokkage: Of course.............. i do..... not. I am gonna cancel some part like the Sakura? part.  
Naruto: Well, since Orochimaru is coming, lets called ero-sennin and granny tsunade to come here too.  
Third : Great plan orange moron.... I shall ask someone to go Vegas and find her..... Now how suppose to find Jiraya?  
Naruto: I dunno.... i guess he will be somewhere with lots of girls.  
Third: You mean the hot spring?  
Naruto: The Girl's one?  
Third: Great idea but i will go myself... heheheh

Naruto then went home.... on the way the met the Sand morons.

Konohamaru: Hi morons wanna play Ninja?  
Kankuro: Ok..... I mean no ( After looking at Temari)  
Naruto: I will play with you Konohamaru!  
Temari: Hey me too.  
Sakura: Hey me three Kankuro: Hey, why can you play but you don't let me?  
Temari: cause.... you are the one who look at me and quit playing.  
Naruto: Hey, be careful Kankuro.... The jerk over there will throw stone at you(pointing at Sasuke) he is crazy!  
Sasuke: Hey Naruto you ruin my Plan!  
Naruto: you are welcome Everybody: thats not a compliment!  
Naruto: Whatever.... where's Gaara?  
Kankuro: Probably playing with his teddy bear.  
Temari: Kankuro, is that sand on your leg?  
Kankuro: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Help me i gonna be crushed by Gaara!  
Temari: Just kidding, you should look at your face, Hahaha.  
Kankuro: Hey is that sand on your leg Temari?  
Temari: Only idiot will fall for it, i won't believe it.  
Naruto: Believe It!  
(Temari look at her leg)( There is still no sand)  
Gaara: LoL( Did Gaara just laugh? with no expression)  
Kankuro: Hey Gaara you are just in time. you should look at Temari's face.  
Gaara: I saw it.... it was .... funny..... LOL.  
Kankuro: O...K.... lets go ,its time for lunch.  
Sasuke: Yay lets go eat together.  
Everybody: YAY......

Naruto then return home waiting for the chunnin exam to arrive( It will never arrive chunnin exam can't walk)

At Night Naruto: Goodnight Sakura chan? ( His teddy bear)  
Then Naruto saw two dark shadow in his room,and he thought that is Shikamaru playing a trick on him, but he soon realise they are not.  
Naruto thought they were ghost and run away from home.  
Naruto run to sakura's house Naruto: Sakura-Chan can i sleep with you tonight?  
Sakura: No way! You pervert #%$^%**)*&**&$#  
Inner Sakura: I dun mind sleeping with Sasuke!  
Naruto then run to Sasuke's house(Dun you know that it is dangerous to run in midnight)  
Naruto:Hey jerk....huff..can...i..huff.....in......your....huff Sasuke:What you want???**** me?  
Naruto:I just want to sleep with you tonight Sasuke:Omg you GAY or what!  
Naruto: There are ghost in my house!can i stay at your house tonight?Pleaseeeeeeee?  
Sasuke:Ghost?how childish,ok as long as you keep quiet, i was dreaming that i was killing Itachi!  
Inner Naruto:Like i wanted to sleep with you, I want to sleep with Sakura chan at first Sasuke bring Naruto to Itachi's room Sasuke:you can sleep here........Since i hate you both.  
Sasule went back to sleep After a few minutes,Naruto felt someone opening the was Sasuke,sleepwalking,dreaming that he was fighting Itachi.( Thats why there is so many holes in and out side his house)  
Naruto:What you trying to do?kill me?  
Sasuke: Die.... evil, bad , unkind, moron Sasuke then throw shuriken at Naruto.  
Naruto:This place is too dangerous, this jerk dun even know what he is doing.  
Inner Naruto:Maybe I will go sleep with Kakashi Sensei, maybe i can finally see his face, unmasked.  
Outside Kakashi's house.  
Naruto: Hey it those cats!  
The cats then become two Anbu Naruto:OMG ghost cats!  
Anbu1:We are......are....areee Naruto:GHOSTTTTTTTTTTTT Anbu2:NO orange moron, we are NOT......we are.  
Both together: The ANBU OF TIME Naruto: CALL ME.. pervert #%$^%**)*&**&$%# thats the name Sakura give me!  
Anbu1:Thats a great name!You can call me.  
Anbu2:Bloody pervert and you can call me.  
Anbu1:M-i-c-k-e-y M-o-u-s-e( Both saying: **** you... my name's so weird moron)  
Naruto:Ok Mickey Mouse and Bloody pervert, what are you here for?Circus Freak Show?  
Bloody pervert: Yes.  
Mickey Mouse:Hey.... I dun think Mickey Mouse is a good name, can call me...PowerPuff Girl Naruto:Your name is sooo much better then mine!Anyway when is the freak show?  
PowerPuff Girl:We are not from circus!  
Bloody pervert:We were from the future.............that you had change.  
PowerPuff Girl: but technically thats inpossible because......blah blah blah( Speech about time/dimension)  
3 hours later PowerPuff Girl: and thus thats why you cannot change the future, but you did it somehow.  
Naruto: Zzzzzz....Zzzzzz oh its morning already?( Have you been listening)  
PowerPuff Girl: Anyway lets go to the future.  
Naruto: Ok.... I shall see how well the future had become.  
Chapter2 part 6 Disfigured future/Correcting the future/ Finally The End 


	6. Finally the end

Power Puff Girl and Bloody Pervert open a time vortex with their jutsu In the vortex Naruto: OMG this roller coaster feeling again.... its worst than last time.  
Power Puff Girl: I agree......and it get worst and worst the each time.  
Bloody pervert: Yeahhhh I love roller coaster.

They arrive in the future Naruto: Wow.... thats a crazy ride. Yeah my voice back Power Puff Girl: Welcome to the future, and i shall change my name to power puff women now!  
Bloody pervert: And i shall change my name to More bloody pervert.  
Naruto: Ok name changing freaks.... and why didn't you turn old when you arrive? I turn back to 15!  
Both: cause the jutsu we using is more advance and it will not turn the user back to the age they went back because our jutsu has..... blah blah blah .... thus blah blah blah 3 hours later Both: So, the jutsu we use is different than it?  
Naruto: Zzzzzzz....Zzzzzzzzzzzz Oh is the show over? i still wanna sleep.( Lazier when older)

Naruto then walk around Konoha. First he saw Sakura and Sasuke Naruto: Omg Sasuke, didn't you went to train with orochimaru?  
Sasuke: I did and we live in Konoha.... i guess he is now peeking with Jiraya?  
Sakura: Hi Naruto, its been a while Naruto: Hi Sakura chan.... wanna go on a date?  
Sasuke: she's my wife you know?  
Naruto: !  
Naruto( Sadly): Oh .....i ... forgot..... you two are...... married...... have a good day( Naruto then ran away crying )

Both Anbu: Are you alright?  
Naruto: You think? of course... i am.... alright..... lets go visit Granny Tsunade.  
Third Hokkage: Hi orange moron.  
Naruto; You are still alive!  
Third Hokkage: when you ask that question whenever you saw me? anyway come join us at the party upstairs.  
Naruto: O..k.. where's ero-sennin... i mean jiraya?  
Third Hokkage: I think he is in the girl's toilet... with orochimaru.. i am joining them later.  
Tsunade: And i shall go to the casino Naruto: Hi Granny Tsunade Third Hokkage: By the way Naruto... its a great idea to call the sannin and have a party.... now orochimaru is a good boy just like Tobi in had join Konoha to protect us.  
Naruto: how did that happen?  
Third Hokkage: well all thanks to you... orochimaru ask them to come to the party too.  
Naruto: What about Itachi? did Sasuke killed Him?  
Third Hokkage: Tobi and I told him the truth and he killed Danzou.  
Inner Naruto: looks like a good ending Naruto: Say where's Kakashi sensei?  
(Party music stops)  
Third Hokkage: err... he had gone to somewhere very far.  
Naruto: Hidden Sand?  
Third Hokage: Further..Do you really want to know?  
Naruto:Yeah of course, i am gonna tell him what i had did.  
Jiraya: what you done? you had **** a girl?  
Naruto: almost and just where is he?  
Pein: I tried to revive him but.  
Naruto: What do mean by revive? He's dead?  
Hidan: well not everybody is like me.  
Naruto: What happen exactly?  
Gaara: He got killed by Haku who is with the team rockets, which includ Mizuki and Gato too.  
Naruto: what?  
Deidara: Haku said Zabuza wants him to be with him in hell to read Make-out paradise with him, and Haku killed him with a Bang( you mean bomb)  
Sasori: Don't be sad Naruto.... I had made a Kakashi puppet.  
Kazuku: His head is wanted for lots of yen but i leave him to alone in grave( OMG Kazuku dig grave for money)  
Itachi: My Brother was Sad when he heard the news too.. and Sasuke drowned the house with tears, it is worst than the time our parent died!  
Konan: I will burn a lot of paper money to him( Hell notes?)

Naruto then leaves Shikamaru: Hi Naruto..... are you smarter now?  
Naruto: shut up shikamaru.... i am going to ichiraku ramen now.  
Shikamaru: Its closed.  
Naruto: What?  
Shikamaru: Haku blow it up when kakashi was there eating noodle.

Naruto: oh well.... where is the others? i have not seen them Shikamaru: Team 8 got bomb togetherr with Kakashi when Haku bomb it, team 9 .... Guy and Lee went to the mountain of youth and never return, neji got both arm broken when fighting team rocket.... tenten then took care of Neji.  
Then.... team 10 .... i was the only one left.... Ino and chouji got killed when they went in and look for Kakashi. Team7 is the only team left in peace, except their leader.  
Naruto: OMG.... most of the 12 Genin at first all died!! what could be worst?  
Shikamaru: I dunno... maybe..( Explosions)  
Naruto: what happen?  
Anbu1: hokkage's house is bombed by team rocket and everyone partying their was dead.  
Shikamaru: Hidan too?  
Anbu2: No, but Hidan got buried and can't be found.  
Naruto: That means.... only Sasuke and Sakura left alive Gato: did you love the fireworks? useless moron .........like me Mizuki: I will repay you x2 what you had did to me Naruto Naruto: I just ruin your plan.... OMG you are going to ruin my plan 2 times( He finally got it right)  
Mizuki: no... i am gonna kill your friends.  
Sasuke: Hi Naruto what's up? your friends there?  
Gato: nice to meet you blue moron( shake hand with Sasuke, actually with a bomb)  
Sasuke: Omg a bomb Naruto: A bomb!  
Sakura: A bomb?  
Tazuna: Yes, its a bomb.  
Naruto: what are you doing here?  
Tazuna: I am a member of team rocket.  
Naruto: You too? who else is in team rocket?  
Iruka: Hi Naruto, What happen to Sasuke?  
Naruto: Iruka sensei... he got bomb by team rocket!  
Iruka: don't be afraid ... Naruto....I will .... destory you too!  
Naruto: what! Iruka sensei too?  
Iruka: And Ash too!  
Naruto: Noooooooooooooo ,all hope is lost, maybe not...007 can help me( 007: I am in team rocket too)  
Naruto: Nooooooooooooooo, now all hope is lost really.  
More Bloody pervert: Hi Naruto how's future?  
Naruto: Quite nice, and are you from team rocket too?  
More Bloody pervert: I am not in this dimension you moron.  
Naruto: Omg you must help me MBP!  
MBP: No I can't , i dunno how to help Naruto: Never mind, i got a plan.... my plan is.... join team rocket and beg them for mercy.  
Sasuke: Great idea but that doesn't sound like you are you in team rocket already?  
Naruto: No, but i want to .... their uniform is cool.  
Gaara: Hi.... are you from the future?  
MBP: Yes.... not exactly but , yes... what's up Gaara?  
Gaara: Nothing i just want to meet someone from future before i die.... Hidan: Hi Konoha people.... where am i? where's my body?  
Gaara: Hey... i had an idea after "using" Hidan's head...... So.... MBP ..... open an vortex again as *so Naruto can go in and change dimension to his original time and space and prevent himself from using the scroll and he will seperate the two dimension*  
Naruto: great idea.... indeed a genuies Gaara.  
Gaara: I had learn how to play Shouji too... i won't lose to shikamaru again.  
Naruto: Great idea.... MBP do what Gaara said.  
MBP: What He said?  
Naruto: I think we must open the vortex *and travel to the other dimension because the two dimension is connect through the time vortex,then i can return and stop myself from using the scroll*.( Wow he has been listening)  
MBP: OK lets do "it"  
In the vortex Naruto: Where's PPW?  
MBP: He went to the party and.... you know what happen right?  
Naruto: oh yeah.... by the way why isn't there the roller coaster feeling now?  
MBP: Because.... we are just travlling to the same time but different dimension only so blah blah blah.  
1 hour later ( they had already arrive)  
MBP: And thus we were travelling on the same timeline, get it now?  
Naruto: I guess.

Naruto and MBP went to hokage's house.  
Naruto: I must stop before its too late MBP: Once you stop yourself, you won't see me anymore as *if you never go back, you will never know me.  
Naruto:There is the scroll, i must throw it into rubbish bin before i can use it.  
MBP disappeared.(it's a clone)  
*(even Naruto never stop himself, the same him in that dimension will still end up in the same dimension, to him,nothing had change but he just have some extra memory*  
Naruto: Soooooo.... Then THE End? 


End file.
